Dr. Sivana
appearance]] Dr. Thaddeus Bodog Sivana was a supervillain, and self-described mad scientist; who was Captain Marvel's arch-enemy from Fawcett City. He had very distinctive features, and was known for his bald head, stooped posture and large overbite. His trademark phrases were "Curses! Foiled again!" and his mocking laughter "Heh! Heh! Heh!" He also coined the insulting name Big Red Cheese to refer to Captain Marvel, a name that the Captain's friends had adopted with which to light-heartedly tease him. Background Information On the parallel dimension known as Earth-S, Dr. Sivana began his career with the best intentions, and with progressive scientific ideas that could have revolutionize industry; but was rejected by everyone he approached. Laughed out society, Sivana took his family to the planet Venus, where he stayed until his children were grown. Upon his return he used a radio silencer that would disable all radio communications. He was stopped by Captain Marvel. This began his own long enmity with the Marvel Family while still nursing his megalomaniacal grudge against humanity so intensely that even his later winning of the Nobel Prize for Physics, was not enough to placate him. In fact, he was insulted by the prize and reiterated that only when he was crowned Ruler of the Universe would he considered himself properly honored. Sadly, he would become a twice-widowed father with four children. Two were good-natured: Beautia''First appearance: ''Whiz Comics #3 (April, 1940) and Magnificus''First appearance: ''Whiz Comics #15 (March, 1941), and two were evil: Georgia''First appearance: ''Mary Marvel Comics #1 (January, 1946) and Thaddeus Sivana, Jr.''First appearance: ''Captain Marvel Adventures #52 (December, 1945) Sivana Jr., and Georgia constituted the supervillain group Sivana Family,First group appearance: The Marvel Family #10 (April, 1947) the evil counterpart to the Marvel Family. Magnificus and Beautia, however, were not enemies to the Marvels; in fact, Beautia has an unrequited crush on Captain Marvel (whom she does not realize is really an adolescent boy, Billy Batson). Dr. Sivana was also a regular member of the various iterations of Mr. Mind's Monster Society of Evil (Sivana Jr. and Georgia were members as well, but only of the group's smallest, shortest-lived incarnation). Continuity from Filmation animated series The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam! (1981) Coming Soon! Abilities * Genius-level intellect * Brilliant inventor * Skilled manipulator * Skilled strategist Equipment Various highly advanced gadgets, weapons and computerized systems: *'Atomic-charged robot': A giant robot that he operates from the inside of its' head. Appearances Legends of the Superheroes (1979) *The Challenge *The Roast The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam! (1981) *Episode list coming soon! Notes *''Doctor Sivana'' was created by artist C. C. Beck and writer Bill Parker. * He first appeared in Whiz Comics vol. 1, # 2''Go to [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Whiz_Comics_Vol_1_2 Whiz Comics vol. 1, # 2] (February 1940) (February 1940), published by Fawcett Comics. * Sivana was soon established as Captain Marvel's archenemy and most frequent foe Trivia * Doctor Sivana first appeared outside of comics in live-action, as a villain in Legends of the Superheroes (1979), played by Howard Morris. *He later appeared as a regular villain, occasionally with Sivana Jr. and Georgia, in the 1981 The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam! Saturday morning cartoon. * He also appeared as a villain in issue 15 of the Justice League Unlimited comic book, when he tried to rebuild Mister Atom. * Doctor Sivana has a cameo appearance in the animated film Justice League: The New Frontier. He is seen during the famous speech by John F. Kennedy. External Links *Doctor Sivana's "Who's Who" file at The Marvel Family Web References Category:Scientists Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters Category:Filmation characters Category:DC characters Category:Captain Marvel enemies Category:Villains